Is It Really Wrong If I Really Love You
by narratekate
Summary: Dwicky comes back after being gone for years and has regualar counseling sessions with Dib... DADR! :D
1. Chapter 1

**OHMIGAWD. I discovered DADR and I LOVEEEEE EET! :D :D *crazy gir laugh***

Dib breathed in and out evenly with his forehead on his desk, completely oblivious to the world around him. Especially the paper balls that were being thrown at him and littered the floor around his desk.

On the other side of the room Zim sat boredly, crumpling paper after paper to aim at the scythe lock on his nemesis's head, throwing them like miniature basket balls. Jealousy was slighting gnawing at him for the fact that he couldn't sleep through the boring classes, that his PAK wouldn't let him just doze off because it was a 'threat to his mission', his nonexistent mission. On his seventeenth toss he finally hit his mark and gave a wide grin.

"Victory for Zim." He whispered under his breath. Ripping out another piece of paper out of his notebook he smashed it into a ball. He lined in up in his sight and just as he was about to shoot a voice came over the announcements.

"Dib Membrane to the office, Dib Membrane to the front office, Please."

The raven haired boy's head shot up as the voice rang out and both arms shot straight into the air above his head.

"I WASN'T SLEEPING! I SWEAR!" He shouted looking around the room, startled. Many gazes flickered over to the random, obnoxious display. Dib quickly pulled his arms back down and his face flushed bright red. He glanced around nervously and got up to leave the room. As he was heading out the door Zim flung his last projectile at Dib's head.

Dib didn't even flinch when it hit him but just shook his head and let the door shut behind him. Dib's paranoia crept slowly up through his stomach and chest as his boots clicked loudly in the empty hallway. _Why am I getting pulled from class? I didn't do anything wrong… At least, I don't think I did…_ Dib thought to himself. He decided to stall and stopped at the drinking fountain for an unnecessarily long drink of water. Wiping his mouth he continued the trek to the office feeling somewhat sloshy now.

Pushing open the door carefully and quietly, Dib walked up the secretary who was typing away quickly. Her hair was pulled back so tight Dib was surprised her scalp didn't peel off. He cleared his throat loudly and she looked up at him over her glasses.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a prissy nasal voice.

"Erm… I just got called down to the office?" He replied.

She looked back the computer briefly. "Dib Membrane? You're to go speak to the counselor. Second door on the right." She gestured vaguely for him to shoo away.

Dib shrugged his shoulders and wandered over to the door to the counselor's office. His looked at frosted window on the door nervously for a few moments before knocking quietly. He'd never been to the counselor here before and he wasn't too thrilled about meeting them now. Just as he was hoping that maybe no one was there the door opened wide and a familiar face looked down at him.

Then Dib was grabbed up and being swung around in a circle.

"Dib! It's been so long since I last saw you!" The man said cheerfully, coming to a stop on the spinning.

The man let go of Dib and held him by his shoulders arms length away. He hadn't changed a bit since the last time Dib saw him. Same plain white button up shirt with a rumpled black tie, same purple converse, that little gold stud in one ear. It was almost nostalgic how exactly the same he was.

"M-Mr. Dwicky? What are you doing here?" Dib asked, still shocked by the old elementary Skool counselors appearance.

"Ah, well come in and sit down and we can talk." Dwicky gestured to the purple chairs in front of his desk. Walking past him cautiously, and not wanting to be glomped again, he sat down in one of the plush chairs.

"Erm…" Dib said uncomfortably, looking at the eager man sitting at the desk in front of him. "Why am I here?"

Dwicky chuckled and shook his head. "Your teachers have been telling me that you and Zim are still fighting and they have suggested that you both have some counseling." He smiled brightly.

"And… no offence… but what are you doing here?" Dib said, gesturing with his hands. "I thought you left?"

Dwicky flushed bright red at the accusation. He began stuttering half formed apologies and explanations before Dib interrupted him, feeling guilty.

"Sorry, that was sudden. Where did you go, though?" He asked less harshly.

"Um… We're supposed to be talking about you, Dib…" Dwicky looked away and began to fiddle with his rumpled tie awkwardly.

Dib's brows came together and he narrowed his eyes at the counselor. Standing up, he placed both of his hands on the desk.

"So you think you can just ditch me and come back six years later with no explanation at all and continue playing shrink with me?" Dib snarled.

The easily ruffled man jumped and looked up at the teen with wide, started eyes. He dropped his tie and folded his hands in his lap like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"D-Dib, I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to leave you like that! I mean, um…" Dwicky stumbled over the words and blushed an even brighter red while turning in his chair this way and that. For a few moments it was just like that, Dwicky fidgeting around and Dib watching him with an angry stare. Finally he looked away and threw himself back into the squishy purple chair.

"I'm sorry." Dwicky whispered. "I'm sorry I left."

Dib turned to see him and felt him heart skip a beat at the sad expression. He bit his lip, nervously.

"It hurt, ya know… when you left." Dib muttered quietly.

Dwicky nodded and got up slowly. Walking around his desk he put his hands on Dib's shoulders again and gave a gentle squeeze. Dib looked up at him and swallowed. _Maybe he really is sorry… maybe I should just forget about that night… _

Dwicky stroked Dib's shoulder gently. "You can talk about it if you want to." He said in a low voice.

"I… I felt like I had no one left. You were the only person who ever believed me… What was it like? What was space like?" Dib's voice was just melting with curiosity.

Dwicky opened his mouth and paused. Was it really a good idea to tell him? After a few more moments of mental debate he opened his mouth again.

"Its… amazing. I don't know how else to describe it. The stars were so close I could feel the air around me get warmer, I watched sunsets on alien planets where the sky would be green and violet and the stars would look blue. Some places had oceans of acid and others felt like you were swimming in jello. I-I used your camera and I still watch some of the videos…"

Dibs jaw dropped in awe and with the last words the man spoke he gripped the counselor's collar.

"You have to show me. I want to see them." Dib said, his voice cracking.

"O-of course. I mean, I should give you your camera back anyways…" Dwicky blushed slightly, embarrassed that he had reminded the boy of his accidental thievery.

"Yeah… I paid a lot of money for that camera…" Dib said absently, he had just realized how close he had pulled the man's face, mere inches away from his. He licked his lips and swallowed emptily. The man's eyes drooped lustily as he saw the closeness too. Gripping the white shirt tighter he pulled Dwicky just a little closer and closed his eyes, just as he was about to close the distance between them a sharp ringing sounded and he jumped back.

"Erm… School's o-out now… so I'll see you next week Dib…." Dwicky mumbled looking away awkwardly.

"Um yea… Bye." And with that Dib ran out of the office and away from the senselessness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't updating anything in forever and I am soooooo sorry! I have just been too busy! But lucky it is Thanksgiving break and I will try to post a lot to make up for it!**

Dib wasn't asleep the next Wednesday. In fact he was in his seat eagerly waiting for his class to get out so he could go see the counselor again. He alternated between tapping his foot and checking the clock every ten seconds. _Why am I so eager anyways? _Dib wondered as he looked up at the clock again.

Meanwhile across the room a certain Invader eyed the anxious teen. Zim noticed that the boy seemed unable to keep still and he could sense his quickened pulse. _What is he so excited for? Whatever it is, it better have to do with me. _Fake indigo pupils flicked to the clock that was currently the object of Dib's interest. _A minute to go… _He thought idly, deciding to follow the Dib after class. Perhaps he would find out what the human was up to.

The bell buzzed nasally and Dib jumped from his seat, seemingly unaware of lingering eyes. Zim leapt from his seat when he saw Dib's haste and chased after him. Dodging people and other things Zim diligently sprinted after the human. Soon though, after knocking over at least seven people, he realized that the Dib was gone from his sight. With a feral growl he slammed his fist into the wall.

Dib watched from the office window as the angry Irken spun on his heel and stalked away. Letting out a small snicker he walked past the secretary who was giving him an odd look to Mr. Dwicky's office door. Zim had thought Dib didn't notice him watching and after that chasing him. Zim thought himself so utterly sneaky but really Dib knew all of his tricks and could spot the Invader a mile away.

Dib reached out and before his knuckles even touched the door it flew open once again revealing Dwicky.

"Dib!" He shouted joyously just as last time. The older man ushered the teen in and got him into one of the two plush purple chairs. "So how have you been? You look a bit breathless." _A bit flushed, messy hair, the just been screw look… No! Bad Dwicky! Shut up now!_

"Erm, I'm okay I guess… And uh, yeah I just got done running, so I guess I'm a little tired." Dib mumbled awkwardly. He suddenly felt very nervous under the counselors gaze. He had been so anxious but now he wasn't sure what to say and he didn't want to mess up. _Mess up? Mess up what? _Dib thought. _There is nothing to mess up he's just my counselor!_

"Running? Why were you running?" Dwicky asked.

"Oh, um. Well Zim was sorta chasing me." More awkwardness for Dib.

"Chasing you? Zim isn't a bully, is he?" Concern was just dripping from Dwicky's voice. After all it was his job to know if Dib was being bullied, that and the name seemed **so **familiar.

"N-not exactly…" Dib hesitated. Obviously he shouldn't tell Dwicky Zim was an alien Invader and Dib had been trying to stop him. After all what if Dwicky had just been humoring him last time? Or what if he had imagined it? "We kind of have a rivalry thing going on." He half lied quickly.

"I see… and why are you two rivals? How long has this been this way?" Dib lowered his eyes to look away. Why did Mr. Dwicky have to pry so much? _Oh yeah, because he's my counselor. Duh." _

Um, well… Zim and I have been fighting since grade school, so years I suppose." Dwicky noticed that the teen had evaded the first question and only answered the second. _Zim? Zim… Why does that name sound so familiar? _

"Zim…" Dwicky said thoughtfully. "Zim… It wouldn't happen to be the same one we tried to capture last time? The alien?" Then Dwicky also remembered. "Invader Zim? From Irk?"

Dib's eyes shot back up to Dwicky's, wide with shock. "Uh, um yeah! He's been trying to invade Earth for years but I've been stopping him. Pride crept into Dib's voice but Dwicky didn't notice he was suddenly more involved in his own thoughts.

He chewed his lip nervously. How could he tell dib that if Zim hadn't taken over by now the Invader had new motives? _Oh crud! This is so bad! This is the other kid they were telling me about, the one who skipped his counseling session. This is so bad, it can't be Zim. It's not possible, that destructive monster and he wants? _Dwicky shuddered. _I won't. I won't tell him a thing. It's harmless for now and makes him feel good. Why ruin it?_

"Sooo…" Dwicky led the counseling session so that there was no more mention of Zim, much to the confusion of Dib.

* * *

"RAH!" Zim screamed, hurling yet another glass beaker at the wall of his lab. "ARAAAAAWRG!" More yells of rage filled the space. The small Invader was livid, pissed, enraged! Unleashing his metal spider legs he massacred his computer chair in another bout of anger.

In a corner GIR whimpered and covered his aqua eyes as he cried. He had never seen his master so mad before, not even when he had broken the waffle maker and the kitchen was covered in waffle batter for days. The tiny robot was so scared.

"RAAAH!" Zim tossed aside the remains of his chair. "HOW DARE HE IGNORE ME ALL DAY! HOW DARE HE BE EAGER FOR SOMETHING THAT IS IRRELEVANT TO ME! TO TURN THOSE EYES ON SOMEONE THAT IS NOT ME!" Another glass container was thrown across the room. The sweat drenched alien panted heavily before continuing his rant. "That insolent boy! I'll show him what happens to people who ignore me! INVADER ZIM! And whoever it is who dares to steal him away from me, I WILL SPILL HIS BLOOD ACROSS THE FLOOR!" One last angry screech echoed off the wall as the Irken left to ravage another room.

In less words, Zim is a possessive son of a bitch.

* * *

As the counseling session came to an end Dib felt disappointment curl in his stomach. He didn't want to leave yet, to not have anyone to talk to for another week.

"Well Dib, it's probably time you get going."Dwicky said idly eyeing his watch.

"Right…" Dib stood up slowly and leaned over the desk. Dwicky licked his lips quickly and nervously when he saw how close Dib was getting. "I can't really trust anybody you know… except for you… and I really, really trust you _Mister _Dwicky…" Dib breathily whispered. The teen's long fingers twirled the older man's tie. Dwicky could feel his eyes drooping with lust. _This is so, so wrong…_ Dwicky gasped when young, supple lips crushed down on his. Repressing a moan, he kissed back greedily. Too long he had gone without intimacy, so long since he had even been kissed. Then the bell rang and Dib sashayed from the room leaving Dwicky all hot and bothered.

"Damn that boy."


End file.
